l'amour est la haine est
by Sapphier
Summary: nem tudo o que esperamos pode ser um final feliz... minha primeira oneshot, espero que gostem ;3


-Senhora, o Sr. Taishô está ocupado no momento.

-Sou a esposa dele – Kagome apertou os olhos, um sinal de que sua paciência estava no limite. A secretária, que já conhecia essa expressão engoliu seco. Ou era seu emprego, ou sua vida.

-Pode entrar senhora Taishô

Kagome a olhou como se estivesse tomado consciência da secretária naquele instante.

- Obrigada – E abriu um sorriso, no qual as duas secretárias de Inuyasha Taisho sentiram medo.

Kagome estava tremendo. Após uma ligação misteriosa, fora informada da infidelidade do marido. O que ela ainda custava acreditar, já que o casamento deles ia a mil maravilhas. Ela passou a mão na barriga e conseguiu sorrir em meio a duvida. Ela abriu a porta lentamente. Rezava para que não fossem verdade os rumores que tinha chegado aos seus ouvidos. Não poderia suportar se isso acontecesse.

A sala que visitara tantas vezes ao longo dos dois anos estava escura. Ela ouvia gemidos de um canto da sala. Caminhando silenciosamente, ela quase tropeçou em uma calcinha, que estava atirada a esmo.

- Inuzinho – A voz da mulher ronronava – Como você é selvagem! GRR

_Risadas_

Kagome revirou os olhos. A dor latente no seu coração estava se tornando pouco a pouco em ódio. Afinal, aquele ditado estava certo. O ódio andava de mãos dadas com o amor.

Outro gemido, dessa vez de Inuyasha.

- Kikyo, não morda ai, papai é sensível.

_Risadas_

A cabeça de Kagome pulsava como seu coração. Ambos em total harmonia, mas ela ainda não estava preparada para a dor que a atingiu quando ela acendeu as luzes e viu dois corpos entrelaçados:

De Kikyo, _sua "melhor amiga" _e de Inuyasha T. Taishô, seu amado esposo.

Ela teve apenas a satisfação de ver a surpresa e a culpa estampado nos olhos dos dois.

- Estou interrompendo algo? – A voz de Kagome ecoou pela sala agora bem iluminada.

Tudo o que se ouvia era a respiração dos amantes, lenta e profundamente.

Kagome caminhou para o bar particular de Inuyasha e se servindo de uma dose respirou para se acalmar, antes que cometesse um assassinato.

Quando se virou novamente, não pode deixar de evitar um riso de satisfação ao observar seu maridinho broxar lentamente. Ela se sentou na poltrona, apontou para as roupas e esperou.

Inuyasha e Kikyo se levantaram, ainda com medo de que Kagome fizesse algo. Eles pegaram as roupas espalhadas por todo canto e se vestiram.

Kagome sabia o que fazer. As lágrimas ameaçaram sair, mas ela não daria a satisfação para Inuyasha, não deixaria ver como ela estava machucada por dentro. Discretamente ela apertou a bolsa que trazia.

Era à hora do _espetáculo_ começar.

- Kagome eu... – Inuyasha logo foi interrompido.

- CALADO!

Inuyasha ficou quieto. Podia ver a dor nos olhos da esposa. Não acreditava como as coisas chegaram aquele ponto. No começo fora só uma simples atração inocente. Seu amor por Kagome continuava forte, mas não era com a cabeça de cima que estava pensando quando isso aconteceu. Ele não se imaginava sem Kagome. Ele observou Kagome se levantar e pegar mais um copo de uísque.

_E os segundos se passavam..._

_Que se transformavam em minutos..._

De algum lugar, um celular começou a tocar, com apenas seu som preenchendo a sala silenciosa.

_What you had didn't fit_

_O que você fez não foi como_

_Among the pretty things_

_As coisas bonitas_

_But never fear, never fear_

_Mas não tenha medo, não, não tenha medo_

_I now know where you've been_

_Eu sei aonde você esteve_

Ele olhou para o chão, e ao ouvir os passos, encaminhou seu olhar para Kagome, que segurava três taças. Uma ela entregou para uma Kikyo tremula. A segunda taça foi para um Inuyasha temeroso.

- Vamos fazer um brinde?

**Ouviu-se o barulho de três taças se chocando **

_Braids have been un-tied_

_Tranças foram desatadas_

_Ribbons fall away_

_Fitas caíram longe_

_Leave the consequence_

_Esqueça as consequências_

_But my tears you'll taste_

_Mas, minhas lágrimas você verá_

- Esse é pelo nosso filho, meu Inu-kun.

Inuyasha a encarou assustado. Fazia dois anos que tentavam ter filhos, mas as tentativas eram sempre frustradas. A felicidade veio transbordante, uma vez que Kagome o chamou pelo seu apelido. Tudo ia ficar bem.

**Ouviu-se o barulho de três taças se chocando **

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking_

_Caindo longe e tudo que eu pergunto_

_Is a crime?, am I overreacting?_

_Isso é um sonho ou é minha lição?_

_Oh, he's under my skin_

_Oh, ele está no meu sangue_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_Apenas dê-me algo para eu me livrar dele_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Eu tenho uma razão para enterrar isso vivo_

_Another little white lie_

_É apenas uma pequena mentira..._

- Esse é pela bolsa de estudos na França Kiky-neechan!

As pernas de Kikyo tremularam e uma onda de alivio e confiança a varreu. Ela e Kagome estavam tentando essa bolsa há séculos e finalmente podia ser estilista na renomada Paris. Ela olhou nos olhos de sua melhor amiga e sorriu timidamente. A dor que ela vira antes estava desaparecendo. Afinal, tudo ia ficar bem.

**Ouviu-se o barulho de três taças se chocando **

_I don't believe I'll be alright_

_Eu não acredito que tudo vá ficar bem_

_I don't believe I'll be ok_

_Eu não acredito que eu ficarei bem_

_I don't believe how you throw me away_

_Eu não acredito como você esqueceu-se de mim_

_I do believe you didn't try_

_Mas eu acredito que você não tentou_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_E eu culpo você por cada mentira_

_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

_Quando eu olho nos seus olhos... Eu não vejo os meus._

**-** E por ultimo... – Kagome deu um passo para trás e retirou a arma de suas costas, sem que os dois percebessem. – Pelos meus aniversários que não poderemos comemorar juntos.

Inuyasha previu o que aconteceria, mas tudo foi tão confuso que ele não conseguiu impedir Kagome, que em um momento apontou a arma para sua barriga e atirou.

_Another little white lie_

_Outra pequena simples mentira..._

A dor turvava-lhe os olhos e quando se deu conta, Inuyasha tombou na lápide de Kagome Higurashi Taishô...

E de seu filho não nascido.

_

* * *

__Letra – Skin / Alexz Johnson (nhaa é o toque do meu celular*w*)_

Minha primeira oneshot espero que gostem e não menos importante, comentem *-*

Beiji**nhos x***

**Mero**kon


End file.
